Pase lo que pase
by rubysson
Summary: [Capítulo 3] Lily vuelve, aunque no desvela mucho. La monotonia se ciñe sobre Hogwarts salpicado con encuentros inesperados. ¿qué le pasara a M con Remus? Leedlo y dejad reviews!
1. La Caja de Pandora

_Disculpad si el primer capítulo es demasiado largo, pero es un intento de mostrar a todos (o casi todos) los personajes y la relación que hay entre ellos. Tampoco os asustéis por el título, no se me da bien ponerle nombre a estas cosas ù.ú. En fin, espero que os guste y los reviews son recibidos con los brazos abiertos ._

**Capítulo 1:** La Caja de Pandora

**FlashBack**

¡Uala¿Qué te ha pasado? – preguntó una chica rubia con pequeños reflejos magenta en el pelo, casi espantada a otra, que estaba de espaldas a esta y con la parte de arriba del uniforme quitada.

- Nada serio...espero. Fue por el entrenamiento de ayer – empezó a explicar la chica que estaba de espaldas – Hoffman se empeñó en probar un nuevo prototipo de bludgers supuestamente "inteligentes". Todo iba bien, hasta que por culpa de Dustin, una de las bludgers se descontrolo y vino a darme a mi. Cosas que pasan – la chica sonrió amistosamente

¡Pero si te podía haber partido en dos! – gritó la chica rubia

- Nat, no seas exagerada...tampoco es para tanto – replicó la castaña pacientemente

¿Cómo qué no¡Ahora mismo vamos a ver a la señora Pomfrey! – la chica rubia, o Nat, como la había llamado la otra, empezó a recoger la blusa, corbata y demás enseres de la castaña, cuando se dispuso a salir por la puerta del aseo – Quiero que vayas delante de mí – añadió con gesto severo y señalando altivamente con el brazo estirado hacia el pasillo.

- Por supuesto pero – la chica castaña empezó a pasearse con aire titiritero por el aseo ¿no pretenderás que vaya por todo el colegio en sujetador, verdad? – la castaña miraba divertida a la rubia

¡Ay! – la rubia se había sonrojado – Leto, por favor – mientras decía esto, le lanzó agresivamente lo recogido en el suelo a la castaña mientras esta lo recogía entre carcajadas.

- No te enfades Nat – la chica castaña se acercó a la rubia que estaba de espaldas a ella con los brazos cruzados y con gesto enfadado – Sólo era una broma.

- Ya claro...vamos...vístete – le dijo a la castaña – Cuanto antes vayamos antes saldrás de la enfermería.

La castaña no podía dejar de sonreir. Empezó a vestirse pausadamente, lo que hizo irritar aún más a la rubia, que simplemente, movía el pie ritmicamente.

-_ ¡Expelliarmus!_ –Se oyó una voz pastosa desde el pasillo y después un fuerte golpe en el suelo. Un chico de pelo negro con ligeros reflejos color azul y de rasgos atractivos, estaba tirado en el suelo del aseo a causa del conjuro. Nat salió al pasillo pero no vio al conjurador. Un grito proveniente del aseo la sacó de su búsqueda: había dejado a su compañera semi desnuda con un chico.

¡Black! – gritó la castaña. El chicó se rascó la cabeza aturdido y, con un poco de dificultad, se levantó del suelo. Frente a él, vió a la chica castaña que estaba semi desnuda, con los brazos intentando taparse, sin conseguir su objetivo, que loemiraba con los ojos crispados por la furia ¡Lárgate de aquí! – El chico no comprendía que hacía ahí ni tampoco comprendía que hacía esa chica así.

¿Lo siento? – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

¡Menos sentir y más andar! Repito¡lárgate! – la chica se había dado la vuelta en un intento de que el chico no viera nada, pero fue inutil, ya que frente a ella había un espejo.

¿Griffiths? – consiguió articular el chico, que seguía rascandose la cabeza. Al oir esto, la chica se puso roja de la rabia.

- Muy bien, sabio de la elocuencia. – la chica había dejado prácticamente de intentar taparse. El chico al darse cuenta, dirigió su mirada a los pechos de ella y ella, al darse cuenta, enfureció aun más si cabía y le pego un puñetazo en la nariz. Hecho esto, se abrochó la camisa como pudo y, con la corbata y el chaleco en la mano, echó a correr por el pasillo.

- Sirius, Sirius...- Nat negaba con la cabeza y Sirius no sabía si rascarse la cabeza o cogerse la nariz – Esta vez la has hecho buena – Sirius no comprendía.

- Disculpa, Natalie querida, podrías decirme, si no es mucha molestia y con la menor sorna posible, que es lo que ha pasado aquí – Nat dio un leve suspiro y cogió a Sirius de la mano llevandoselo por el pasillo mientras le explicaba. A Nat le rondaba una pregunta por la cabeza¿cómo un _expeliarmus_, supuestamente hecho por un alumno, podía haberle afectado tanto a Sirius?. Al final de un pasillo, encontraron a Leto andando de un lado para otro, soltandole borderías a 3 chicos que estaban apoyados en una pared.

¡Leto¡Espera! – Sirius echó a correr hacia Leto, que al verle intentó correr, pero un fuerte dolor en el costado le impidió correr – Leto, déjame que te explique... – Sirius alcanzó la muñeca de la chica, que con un movimiento brusco se soltó de él.

¡Black¡Eres un pervertido! – bramó Leto que al acercarse a Sirius, que la miraba atónito e inmóvil, le propinó una sonora bofetada ante la mirada expectante de los curiosos que se arremolinaban alrededor de la pareja.

- Pero... – Sirius intentó hablar, pero la chica le cortó de golpe sin darle más opción que el silencio forzado

¡Olvídame! – y dicho esto la chica, con gesto decidido, giró sobre sus talones y echó a andar por la largura del pasillo hasta perderse al girar la esquina.

**Fin del FlashBack**

Alli seguía ella. Sentada en el cómodo asiento del tren, mirando distraídamente a todo lo que pasaba frente a su mirada. Tenía el mentón apoyado sobre la mano y el codo apoyado sobre un pequeño saliente de la ventana. Últimamente había empezado a recordar lo que le paso la última semana en el colegio. No le gustaba estar sola por eso, por no recordar ese mal momento. En cierto modo sabía que había exagerado la situación, pero su orgullo era mayor que ella y no lo iba a admitir delante de Sirius, aunque lo que mas le apetecía desde que pasó era hablar con Sirius, y dejarlo todo como algo de lo que en unos años pudieran acordarse y reirse de ello. Pero algo mayor que ese deseo le impedía pedirle disculpas a Sirius. ¡Un momento¿Ella pedirle a él disculpas¡Fue él quien se quedó embobado mirando sus pechos!. La chica sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esa ridícula idea de la cabeza y volvió a apoyarla en la mano.

- En fin – suspiró la chica – Será una depresión pre-vuelta-a-clase

¿Qué pasa con la vuelta a clase? – La puera del compartimento se abrió, sacando a Leto de sus pensamientos y haciendo que su codo resbalara y se diera con la frente en el cristal.

¿Estás tonto o qué¿No sabes llamar? – Leto se separó del cristal visiblemente enfadada y frotandose la frente con la mano.

- Disculpe o, su alteza – empezó a hablar el chico con voz solemne y poniendo poses galantes ¿Me concedería, o su Gracia, el honor de poder gozar de su compañía durante el trayecto? – el chico acabó con una sonrisa burlona, haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante Leto

- Ya Bel, no tiene gracia – dijo Leto cansada ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó curiosa

- Hm...por ahí. ¿Qué más te da? – contestó Bel con gesto despreocupado – Yo tengo vida social, no como tú, que prefieres quedarte aquí y alimentarte de tu orgullo porque tienes miedo de encontrarte con Black y plantarle cara – Bel hablaba muy deprisa y sin mirar a Leto. Pero esta le entendía a la perfección.

- Dímelo una vez más¿por qué tengo que soportarte? – le preguntó Leto a Bel desesperadamente.

- Hm...pues porque sabes que tengo razón – comenzó el chico altivamente. A esto, Leto le fulminó con una mirada, a lo que el chico reaccionó – Pero claro, si quieres una razón algo más concluyente – Leto asintió como diciendo "Sí, por favor" – Porque nos unen lazos genéticos de los que, por desgracia, no podemos desprendernos ni negar,supongo que por eso y porque somos hermanos y vivimos bajo el mismo techo...otra razón...no encuentro – el chico volvía a tener gesto despreocupado y miraba como quien no quiere la cosa por la ventana.

¡Oh sí¡Yo sé otra! – contestó una chica morena desde la puerta del compartimento, con tono de falsa ilusión ¡Porque sois gemelos¿Puede ser? – tras decir esto, la chica borró la falsa cara de felicidad y se sentó junto a Bel. ¿Qué tal el verano¿Remordimientos? – preguntó la chica morena, mientras dejaba un cojín a su lado, con un gato blanco en él

- Muy bien mi verano, y el tuyo ¿qué tal? – empezó a preguntar Leto mientra se movía frente al gato y le rascaba la cabeza, a lo que el gato respondió con un suave ronroneo ¿Cómo llevas tus inyecciones de veneno por vía intravenosa? – La chica morena miró a Leto alzando una ceja, despues, sonrió afectivamente.

- Me alegro de verte – sentenció la morena.

- Yo si que me alegro de verte a ti. No sabes lo que es soportar un verano con el energumeno este – dijo Leto señalando a Bel como si no estuviera. Este tosió y dijo algo como "Habló Miss Simpatía" – Él no me entiende como tú, M – Leto bajó la mirada, medio entristecida medio espectante por escuchar la respuesta de su amiga. Ésta, sin embargo, se recostó apoyando un brazo sobre Bel, cruzando una pierna y murmurando cosas como "ya veo"

¿Remordimientos, no? – preguntó al rato.

¡Qué no tengo remordimientos¡Él tendría que tenerlos! – empezó a quejarse Leto en un tono de voz que en cualquiera de los dos compartimentos anexos se le oyó con toda seguridad – Pero como es un cabeza de chorlito con horchata por sangre¡qué va a tenerlos! – Leto se volvió a recostar en el asiento cruzando los brazos y volviendo a mirar por la ventana. M, a su vez, alzó las cejas y bajó la mirada como diciendo "Si tú lo dices" a lo que Bel asintió efusivamente, por lo que recibió un puntapié de su hermana. Pasaron 10 minutos sin hablarse, hasta que Nat rompió, para bueno, el silencio

¡Señores y señoras! Llegó el alma de la fiesta – Nat entró sonriente como nadie con su melena rubia recogida en dos coletas.

¡Oh! Estupendo – comenzó M – ya sólo nos falta el confeti y los matasuegras para montarnos la orgía del siglo, dime ¿Los llevas ahí o te los has dejado en _happylandia_? – M volvió a recostarse en el asiento, pero esta vez acariciando a su gato.

¡Ay que ver Apolo¡Yo cada día me sorprendo más! – dijo Nat acercándose a el gato, que jugueteaba con los mechones que le salían de las coletas – Es la primera vez que veo que un gato y una víbora se llevan bien – dicho esto, Nat se reincorporó y sonrió ampliamente hacia M, que le devolvió la sonrisa, pero no tan efusivamente – Por cierto¿dónde está Lily? – preguntó curiosa Nat, mientras se sentaba al lado de Leto.

-Mmm...me mandó una carta. Me dijo que este año no vendría en el Expreso y que alomejor faltaba los primeros días a clase – todos la miraban extrañados – No me explicó más, yo sólo informo.

¿Qué raro no¿Lily faltando a clases? – preguntó Bel extrañado – Ya sólo falta que a los Merodeadores les de por estudiar y me aseguraré de que el mundo está al revés – todos rieron

- Tranquilo, eso nunca va a ocurrir – constató Leto

¿El qué no va a ocurrir? – En la puerta del compartimento, se hallaba de pie un chico alto, con el pelo color rubio ceniza recogido en una coleta y con unos grandes ojos dorados que miraba curioso a los 4 chicos – Vamos pues, decidme, no muerdo.

- Excepto las lunas llenas, que le entra un hambre sobre humana – junto a él había otro chico, un poco más bajo con el pelo color azabache bastante desordenado y con unas gafas de montura redonda que dejaban ver sus ojos color avellana

- James, no tiene gracia – reprochó el primero con gesto severo

- Oh, Remus...¡Qué poco sentido del humor! – dijo James riéndose ¿Qué tal? – le preguntó a los 4 chicos que miraban curiosos y divertidos la escena, menos M, que miraba indiferente. Todos hicieron un gesto con la cabeza que James intérpreto como un "bien" : tampoco quería pararse a hablar – Griffiths – dijo

¿Sí? – Bel y Leto contestaron a la vez, aunque Bel, lo hizo simplemente para molestar a su hermana, porque sabía perfectamente que la llamaba a ella. Leto fulminó a su gemelo con la mirada

- Ven conmigo, tenemos que hablar – Leto le miró interrogativamente. James comprendió – De Quidditch – Leto respiró aliviada y se levantó - Por cierto, Remus – Este se giró – Si ves a Sirius dile que le estoy buscando – dicho esto se giró y emprendió su camino seguido de Leto, que se despidió de sus amigos y de Remus, que le dirigió una mirada curiosa

¿Es siempre así? – Remus preguntó a los chicos siguiendo con la mirada a Leto – Quiero decir, así de... – Remus buscaba las palabras adecuadas

¿Agresiva? – dijo Bel despreocupado

¿Brusca? – corroboró Nat

¿Borde, irritable, irascible? – ayudó M sin dejar de acariciar a Apolo y sin mirar a Remus

- Erm... – Remus los miraba atónito – Bueno...más o menos...pero

¡Tranquilo! No te vamos a morder porque digas que Leto es una borde – le dijo alegremente Nat

- O que es una agresiva...-añadió Bel

- O que Malfoy es un ángelito a su lado – añadió divertida M, esta vez si miraba a Remus que seguía de pie en la puerta que no sabía que decir ante aquel recital – Y tranquilo, no pienses que nos cae mal. Es una forma de decir...mm...lo mucho que nos queremos, siempre estamos así – Remus no sabía como continuar la conversación y al parecer M lo notó ¿Querías algo más, Lupin? – Remus negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a salir del compartimento cuando llegó Sirius

¡Hey Moony! – Sirius le dio una palmadita a Remus en la espalda ¿Has visto a Jamsie?

-Te está buscando. Está en el compartimento donde hacéis las reuniones del equipo de Quidditch – Sirius dio un saltito y se asomó al vagón buscando a Leto, después miró a Remus y este asintió – Sí, está con Griffiths

¿Desde cuando la llamas así? – preguntó Sirius extrañado

- Desde que es capaz de causarle al gran Sirius Black una hemorragia en la nariz – Dicho esto, Remus se despidió de Nat, Bel y M que miraban divertidos a Sirius. Este suspiró y echó a andar tras su amigo

¡No me causó una hemorragia! – dijo exasperado Sirius. Remus sólo rio.

Siguieron andando hasta que llegaron a la puerta del compartimento de reuniones. Sirius posó su mano sobre el picaporte, pero Remus le paró.

¿Sabes quién está dentro no? – Sirius asintió ¿Sabes qué pasará si la vuelves a fastidiar no? – Sirius volvió a asentir, esta vez no tan seguro – Sólo te digo una cosa, ten cuidado.

- Moony...sólo es una chica, tarde o temprano se le acabará pasando, tampoco fue tan grave – dijo el moreno con tono cansado – Además, es nuestra amiga – Remus le miró no muy seguro de eso – Me tiene que ver todos los días, en clase, en quidditch, en la sala común. Se le pasará – concluyó Sirius

- Tú verás, pero de lo que hagas la pagaremos todos, que lo sepas – Remus se giró y se despidió de su amigo. Este le miró extrañado

- Tranquilo. Me arriesgaré a abrir la caja de Pandora – Remus se encogió de hombros, dándole a entender a su amigo que le había oido. Dicho esto, giró el picaporte y entró al compartimento, cerrando la puerta tras él.

_OK! Ya sé que la reacción de Leto es algo – bastante – exagerada, pero todo tiene su explicación y como habéis visto (y si habéis leído el minific _Esta vez no_) el primer flashback es lo que ocurre antes de la bofetada de Sirius. Bueno...que no sé.Que espero que os haya gustado, sólo eso _

_Ruby _


	2. Choque de Titanes

_¡Ajá! Por aquí ando de nuevo, a ver que salió de mi maquiavelica mente ). Capítulo íntegro Leto/Sirius, a ver como acaba esto y a ver si los reconcilio XDD. Reviews bien recibidos 0. Enjoy it! _

**Capítulo 2: **Choque de Titanes

- Para variar, tarde – James resopló - ¿Qué le cuesta llegar a tiempo? – comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor del compartimento. Este era algo mas ancho y largo que los otros y en vez de tener asientos y lejas para colocar cosas, tenía una pequeña mesa redonda y algunas sillas colocadas en el centro.

- Tranquilo Potter, que se te va a cansar la neurona – Leto estaba sentada en una de las sillas jugando con un mechón de su pelo

- Tú siempre tan agradable – James hizo un gesto de burla -¿Dónde se habrá metido? – volvió a lanzar la pregunta, obviamente, sin obtener respuesta – Dustin, ve a buscarle – Dustin, un chico de la misma estatura que James, resopló y se levantó, pero no se dirigió a la puerta, sino que se acerco a James

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para que mientras yo esté fuera él vuelva y tengáis que estar esperandome a mi? – Dustin clavó sus ojos marrones en James

- Sí, tienes razón – Leto se rio por lo bajo - ¿Y tú de que te ries?

Leto negó con la cabeza y James volvió a resoplar. De pronto, se abrió la puerta del compartimento y Sirius entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Todos en la sala le miraron: unos despreocupados, unos burlones y James, enfadado. Pero su mirada estaba fija en Leto, que simplemente, le ignoraba

- ¡¿Se puedes saber donde diablos estabas! – le bramó James – ¡Estamos casi una hora esperándote!

- Vamos, Jamsie, relájate. El estrés no es bueno para el cutis – mientras decía esto, se fue a sentar en la silla que estaba frente a la de Leto, que seguía sin mirarle. Todos rieron a su comentario, incluso Leto tuvo que contenerse - ¡Oh! Galletas – y dicho esto, cogió un par del plato. James carraspeó.

- Bueno...ahora que por fin estamos todos – miró de reojo a Sirius, que seguía concentrado en sus galletas – He de deciros un par de cosas – Todos centraron su atención en James, pero sin moverse del sitio. Menos Sirius, que seguía absorto, lo que molestó a James – No sé si por suerte o por desgracia, Dipp entró en el equipo de Slytherin – todos se miraron curiosos

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – le preguntó una chica, castaña de ojos verdes

- Hoffman, ya sabes que las chicas, en momentos de debilidad, tenéis la lengua muy larga – las chicas presentes miraron a James inquisitivamente – En uno de mis paseos por el tren, descubrí a unas Slys cuchicheando – empezó a relatar James solemne – No sé por qué, pensaron que yo era un prefecto – A Sirius se le escapó una risita – y se pusieron muy nerviosas. Así que las chantajee

- Eres un extorsionador – le interrumpió una Leto divertida

- No, yo sólo velo por el equipo

- Seguro... – Sirius se había vuelto para mirar a James, pero seguía comiendo galletas.

- Bueno, la otra cosa es qué, según me contó Griffiths, su hermano, que como todos sabéis juega como cazador en el equipo de Ravenclaw, este verano estuvo entrenando con un equipo profesional – todos abrieron la boca, sorprendidos – Por lo que debemos esperar que esté en una gran condición física – Leto sonrió mientras los otros la miraban extrañados. Todo el mundo empezó a cuchichear

- Bueno...- comenzó Sirius – Yo de él tendría cuidado – Leto miró por primera vez a Sirius – Las bludgers son muy peligrosas – acabó con aire de autosuficiencia. Leto se crispó.

- Yo de ti no le dirigiría una bludger intencionadamente a mi hermano, porque puede que acabes con la nariz rota – James vio venir la tormenta, así que intentó calmar los ánimos, sin lograrlo, claro.

- Vamos, vamos...tranquilos – intentó calmar James – Recordad lo que ha dicho Sirius: el estrés es malo para el cutis

- A mí no me lo digas – dijo Leto casi gritando – Hay cosas que me importan más que la apariencia – dijo mirando de reojo a Sirius

- ¿Qué insinuas? – preguntó Sirius con tono amenazador

- Vam... – James intentó hablar, pero sin lograrlo. Todo el equipo de quidditch miraba la pelea.

- Qué eres un maldito cabeza de chorlito, que no tiene sangre en las venas, sino horchata, que eres un pervertido, un egocentrico, un hipócrita, un... – Leto intentó seguir pero Sirius le paró,

- Vaya, habló doña perfecta – Sirius se levantó de la silla, tirando la galleta que llevaba en la mano al suelo y empezó a dar vueltas por el compartimento – Habló aquella que es simpática con todo el mundo, la que no suelta borderías, a la que no se le han tenido que aguantar enfados descomunales por tonterías. Habló – Leto se crispó al oir eso. James suspiró. Vio que no podía calmarlos, así que les hizo una señal a los demás para que salieran del compartimento, lo cual hicieron de buena gana pues no querían quedarse sordos ante aquella batalla de decibelios

- ¿Sabes qué pasa? Qué yo no me engaño a mí misma. Yo sé que no soy perfecta y también sé que soy todo eso que has dicho que soy – Sirius la miró extrañado – Yo al menos soy sincera con la gente que me importa. No como tú. ¡Ah! Y deja de hablar de mi como si fuéramos amigos, porque, obviamente, ¡no lo somos! – Sirius alzó una ceja y empezó a reirse - ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia si se puede saber? – Leto no comprendía, así qué miró a Sirius esperando una respuesta borde. Pero lo que oyó fue muy distinto.

- ¿Por qué siempre nos pasa lo mismo? – Leto se quedó más extrañada todavía - ¿Por qué nos peleamos por una cosa y acabamos discutiendo por algo que no tiene nada que ver? – Leto empezó a comprender. La verdad es que Sirius tenía razón.

**FlashBack**

Una niña de unos doce años estaba sentada a la orilla de un lago, leyendo tranquilamente un libro, cuando una pelota de cuero cayó encima de ella. Un chico moreno de grandes ojos se acercó a ella.

- ¡Hey, Griffs, pásame la pelota! – le gritó el chico, que estaba a unos metros de ella.

- Eres un cretino. Hasta que no me llames por mi nombre no te la voy a dar – la chica se guardó la pelota bajo el brazo y continuo leyendo, como si nada, lo que hizo impacientar al chico.

- Vamos, ¡dámela! – le volvió a gritar. La chica ni se movió.

- Ven y búscala – le gritó la chica sin moverse.

- Maldita niñata – murmuró el chico andando hacia ella – Ya estoy aquí.Vamos, devuelvemela – le exigió el chico

- Eres un impertinente, podrías ser un poco más amable – le dijo la chica. Seguía sin mirarle – Ahora mismo podría romperla, o tirarla al lago

- Pero no lo vas a hacer, así que, ¡dámela! – volvió a exigirle el chico. La chica le miró desafiante. El chico la miró cansado – Estoy esperando – y le tendió la mano.

La chica simplemente se levantó, dejando el libro marcado por la página por donde iba, cogió la pelota y andó hasta la orilla del lago. El chico la miraba curioso

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?

- Darte una lección de humildad – dicho la chica dando un paso atrás – Despídete de tu pelota – El chico abrió los ojos y corrió hacia ella, pero la chica ya había lanzado la pelota, la cual se quedó flotando hacia la mitad del lago

- ¡Arg! – bramó el chico – Eres una niñata engreída

- ¡Oh vaya! Habló don humildad – dijo la chica dándose la vuelta y volviendose a sentar junto a su libro.

- Eres una estúpida – le gritó el chico mientras se acercaba a ella – Vamos, recoge mi pelota – la chica le miró y se rio

- ¿Por qué no la coges tú? – preguntó con falsa inocencia - ¡Oh vaya! ¡No puedes! Eres el gran Sirius Black, no puedes hacer nada que conlleve esfuerzo físico – la chica le miró burlona

- Te aseguro que me las pagarás todas juntas Griffs – le dijo desafiante el chico. La chica le miró con falsa incomprensión – Lo de la clase de pociones jamás te lo voy a perdonar.

- Si tú eres un patoso no es mi culpa – le dijo sin más la chica

- Qué casualidad que tu pie estuviera ahí y, ¡oh! ¡qué casualidad que mi cara fuera a parar en la poción de Snape¡ – le grito exasperado el chico

- Cosas de la vida – dijo la chica sin darle importancia

- Te acordarás toda tu vida de quién es Sirius Black

- Disculpa – le interrumpió la chica – Pero creo que la cuestión que discutíamos era sobre tu pelota – la chica rio y el chico, crispado por la furia, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

**Fin del FlashBack**

Leto seguía con la cabeza baja.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – preguntó Leto rompiendo el incomodo silencio. Sirius la miró fijamente – El quedarte ahí parado, mirándome, como si no te enteraras de nada – Se refería al día que se pelearon.

- Realmente no me enteré de nada. Aun me preguntó por qué me afectó tanto ese _expelliarmus_. Creeme, si me hubiera enterado de lo que pasaba no me habría quedado así de embobado – Leto le fulminó con la mirada – Bueno...quiero decir...que... – intentó explicarse Sirius

- Ya...mejor déjalo. Mejor así – Dijo Leto sin mirarle

- ¿Amigos? – Sirius la miraba atento, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tendiendole la mano. Leto le miró con recelo – Vamos. No puedes estar enfadada conmigo eternamente, si soy un ecanto – Sirius puso ojitos y Leto no pudo evitar reirse.

- Eres un payaso, Black – la chica miró por fin a Sirius y este le lanzó una galleta que esta cogió al vuelo y empezó a mordisquear

- Una pregunta – Leto le miró, esperandola - ¿por qué te afectó tanto?

- Es una historia larga – Sirius abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero ella se le adelantó – De la cuál no me apetece hablar y de la que intentaré no hablarte nunca – Sirius no volvió a preguntar, pero le lanzó otra galleta a Leto.

- Hm...- Leto le miró curiosa

- ¿Hm? ¿Qué? – preguntó ella

- Remus me dijo que tuviera cuidado al abrir la Caja de Pandora – Leto le miraba interesada, pero no dijo nada – Y sin embargo, no ha sido tan malo lo que me he encontrado dentro – concluyó dándole un mordisco a la galleta. Leto supuso que se refería a ella.

- Eso es porque no te has asomado lo suficiente para ver todo lo que hay – dijo altivamente – Lo peor está en el fondo.

- Sabes, realmente pensé que no me perdonarías o que al menos me iba a costar más – le dijo el chico mirándole a los ojos.

- Aún te queda mucha guerra – contestó Leto devolviendole la mirada – Esta es sólo la primera batalla – entonces se oyeron unos ruidos fuera del compartimento – Será mejor que salgamos, no se crean que nos llevamos bien o algo así – Sirius asintió y cogiendo un par de galletas, que se guardó en el bolsillo, salió junto a Leto del compartimento.

Fuera, estaba toda la tropa: James hablando de lo interesante que sería una asignatura dedicada al quidditch con M, mientras esta negaba con la cabeza y suspiraba pacientemente, explicandole a James por qué eso no era posible o al menos improbable, mientras que Nat reía al ver la cara de bobo de James al oir las explicaciones y Remus asentía en lo que M decía y mientras Bel hablaba con Peter animadamente sobre una noticia que había leido en _El Profeta_, que al verlos salir, sin rasguños, sin heridas y lo que era más increíble, sin pelearse, todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

- ¿Se puede saber que llevan esas galletas? – preguntó James al ver que tanto Leto como Sirius las comían.

- No sé – dijo Nat – Pero podríamos guardar una – Sirius y Leto la miraron con reisgnación – Ya sabéis, sólo por si acaso.

- Mejor guardar dos – añadió Bel con una sonrisa burlona y con su típico aire distraído. Sirius y Leto se unieron a las conversaciones y así en medio del pasillo pasaron el resto del viaje, hasta que una frenada que hizo que todos se tambalearan y haciendo que Peter, que estaba de pie, se cayera de culo al suelo produciendo las carcajadas de todos, les indicó que habían llegado a su destino, al lugar que sería su casa durante los próximos 9 meses: Hogwarts

_Lo siento si se quedó aburrido (no me matéis! TT) hice lo que pude! Pero tenía que reconciliar a Sirius y a Leto antes de que empezara el curso. Aún queda mucho curso (y mucho fic) para que se vuelvan a pelear y son demasiado parecidos como para no hacerlo P_

_Bueno, no más, hasta el próx. Cap!_

_Ruby_


	3. Agua y Aceite

_Hum hum! Viva la monotonía de Hogwarts y las conversaciones intrascendentales. De todo un pocoo. Lol! Que sea lo que Sirius quiera XD._

**Capítulo 3: **Agua y Aceite

Y... – comenzó dubitativo James - ¿dónde decís que está Lily? – Sirius sonrió burlón sin que su amigo lo viera. M se giró extrañada poniendose frente a James y caminando de espaldas

¿Y por qué le interesa eso al gran Potter? – preguntó M

Bueno...la verdad es que...- James no sabía como seguir

Lo que le pasa a James es que sin Lily, no tiene con quien pelear – terminó Sirius

Eso no es cierto – comenzó Peter inocentemente sin darse cuenta de nada - Están Malfoy y Snape y... – Peter notó un chasquido en su nuca y se dio cuenta de que Sirius le había pegado una colleja y le miraba con desaprobación – Aunque claro...nadie como Lily para pelear.

De todas formas Malfoy ya no está en el colegio – comenzó Sirius solemne – ¡Me voy a deprimir¿A quién le voy a cortar el pelo yo ahora? – continuo poniendo tono dramático

Tranquilo – James acompañaba a su amigo en el teatrillo – Siempre nos quedara Snivellus – James y Sirius empezaron a reir descontroladamente, ante la mirada de M.

Al final del pasillo vislumbraron la puerta que les daba acceso al Gran Comedor.

¡Oh! – A Sirius le brillaban los ojos: el ambiente era cálido y el olor a la comida recien hecha embadurnaba toda la gran sala - ¡Cómo echaba de menos este sitio! – E instintivamente echó a correr hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

Nunca cambiará – de quién sabe donde, aparecieron Leto, Remus y Nat

¿De dónde salís vosotros? – preguntó inquisitva M

De por ahí – contestó despistada Nat y echó a andar por el mismo camino que Sirius, ante la mirada de James, Peter y M. Remus encogió los hombros y siguió el camino de Nat. Cuando Leto iba a hacer lo mismo, James la paró cogiendola de los hombros.

Cuenta – le dijo sin más

Primero¿qué te hace pensar que si supiera algo te lo iba a contar? Y segundo¿qué te hace pensar que escondemos algo? – dijo Leto escuetamente

Primero, por qué si y segundo, porque os habéis esfumado cuando ibais detrás nuestro – James la miraba fijamente

No se trata de Lily – Leto puso el dedo en la yaga. James no sabía si eso le aliviaba o no, pero Leto notó menos presion en sus hombros. Al darse cuenta, James se puso rígido de nuevo

�¿Qué te hace pensar que me pueda importar que tenga algo que ver con Evans! – bramó a Leto

Nadie ha dicho que te importe – comenzó Leto - ¿Me dejas pasar? – le preguntó apartandolo suavemente con el brazo y dirigiendole una sonrisa amable - ¡Gracias! – James se quedó perplejo. Un suspiro por parte de M le sacó de sus pensamientos.

Ni una palabra – le dijo con una mirada furtiva

¿Por qué piensas que iba a decir algo al respecto? – le dijo sin más a James – Vamos Peter¿no tienes hambre? – y junto a Peter echó a andar hacia la mesa.

Yo cada día me pregunto qué le pasa a esta gente – se decía James para si mismo, y cuando comenzó a andar hacia la mesa, alguien chocó con él. - ¡Hey! Disculpa, yo... – James empezó a disculparse, hasta que vio de quien se trataba: era un muchacho de su edad, con el pelo negro y grasiento y una gran nariz ganchuda – Oh...eres tú.

Hola a ti también, Ego-Potter – James se quedó mirando al chico despectivamente mientras este recogía unos papeles del suelo hasta que vio uno que le llamó especialmente la tención y sin que el chico se diera cuenta James lo recogió del suelo. Sin duda alguna, aquello era una carta de Lily.

No seas entrometido. Devuelvemelo – le inquirió el chico

¿De dónde has sacado esto? – le preguntó James al chico enseñandole el papel y sacudiendolo en el aire

�¿A ti qué te importa! – el chicó estiró el brazo para quitarle la carta a James pero este se echó hacia atrás.

Quejicus, Quejicus – comenzó James sacudiendo la cabeza de forma negativa - ¿No te han enseñado que las cosas se piden "por favor?" Eres un mal educado – James miraba al chico divertido y este le devolvia la mirada pero con ira – Disculpa, Quejicus¿te sucede algo? – le preguntó James al chico al ver que la cara de este se tornaba de color rojizo

¡Devuelveme la carta! – le bramó el chico. James hizo como que no le escuchaba - ¿Qué problema tienes que en Lily me envie una carta? – James frunció el ceño - ¡Ah! Ya sé lo que pasa. Tienes envidia...Apuesto lo que quieras a que a ti no te ha enviado ninguna carta ni te ha dicho donde está...¿verdad? – La expresión del chico cambió a una malicia incontrolable. James no contestó, pero apretaba sus puños fuertemente – Te sigue comiendo que yo me lleve tan bien con ella – el chico puso un especial énfasis en el "tan"

¡Bah! No mereces la pena – le dijo despectivamente, dándose la vuelta y tirando el papel al suelo.

Yo le habría atizado ahí mismo – le dijo Sirius mientras engullía una tortita

No seas bestia – le dijo Nat - ¿No sabéis lo que conlleva la acción de "dialogar"?

Está claro que no – susurró M

La verdad es que tienen razón – dijo Remus – Siempre estáis chinchando al chico, dejadle respirar

¡Ultraje! – gritó Sirius escupiendo a la mesa - ¿Un Merodeador dejando respirar a un Slytherin¡Nunca! Y menos si ese Slytherin es Snape - Peter asentía como un bobalicón y James cortaba pequeños cachos de su trozo de pan

De todas formas – comenzó Leto – No sé por qué dices "estáis" cuando tú también colaboras – Leto le dirigió a Remus una sonrisa burlona y este abrió la boca para defenderse pero el sonido de una solitaria lechuza no le dejó.

Mmm...qué raro. ¿El correo no ha pasado ya? – todos miraban curiosos: querían saber a donde se dirigía. Poco a poco la lechuza se fue acercando.

¡Es la lechuza de Lily! – gritó entusiasmada Nat. Al oirlo, James dejó de cortar trocitos de pan y miró fijamente a la lechuza: quería saber si iba para Snape o para alguno de ellos. La lechuza comenzó a planear dejandose caer suavemente en la mesa de Gryffindor. James, bastante complacido, miró a la mesa de Slytherin y vio a Snape mirando de reojo y chascando los dientes. Todos contemplaban la lechuza con la carta, pero nadie la tocó.

Bueno qué¿es para hoy? – M se incorporó, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer la carta:

"_Queridos M, Nat, Leto, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Bel (si está por ahí) y Potter_ (M oyó decir a James algo asi como¿Pero qué le pasa a esta chica con mi nombre?)_ ¿Qué tal habéis empezado el curso? Si habéis empezado, claro. No sé cuando tardará _Nicole _en llegar a Hogwarts, pero la envié en cuanto salimos de donde estoy. Llegaré a media mañana o quizás para el almuerzo, depende del tráfico (¡estos muggles!) Tengo que contaros montones de cosas y os traigo regalitos._

_Bueno, nos vemos a la hora de la comida._

_PD: Chicas, cuidad de Severus por mi...no me fio un pelo de los Cuatro Fantásticos._

_Besos, Lily"_

Todos se intercambiaban miradas de curiosidad; ¿qué sería eso que tenía que contarles Lily?

En serio¿alguien sabe qué le pasa a esta chica con mi nombre? – decía James mientras iban por el pasillo hacia la clase de Transformaciones.

¿Quieres dejar de darle vueltas a eso ya? – le dijo Sirius cansado

De todas formas¿qué más te da? – le preguntó Peter tímidamente. James le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

O mejor aún – comenzó Remus - ¿Por qué no admites que no te soporta? – Todos miraron curiosos a James. Este abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada, simplemente resopló y bajo la cabeza. La primera mañana de clases pasó lenta y soporifera, sobre todo cuando subieron al aula de Adivinación, que seguía, como todos los años, con el ambiente cargado y con un calor especialmente agobiante. Cuando llegó la última clase antes del almuerzo, a Sirius ya le rugía el estómago.

¿Pero como puedes comer tanto? – le preguntó Leto

Es mi metabolismo, está super-acelerado – le contestó Sirius bobalicón, mirando a unas Ravenclaws de 4º y saludándoles con una mirada sexy.

Tu lo tienes todo acelerado menos el metabolismo – le dijo resignada. Sirius le frunció el ceño

Y el cerebro, que no se te olvide – le dijo M tranquilamente

Cierto, gracias M – Leto y M se intercambiaron sonrisas amables, pero cómplices, era su juego favorito: chinchar a los Merodeadores como ellos chinchaban al resto de la gente.

¡Qué interesante! – comenzó Sirius con falsa ilusión - ¿Habéis articulado eso entre las dos? Eso demuestra que se necesitan dos como vosotras para hacer un cerebro completo. Podéis sentiros orgullosas¡enhorabuena! – Sirius estaba claramente molesto por la broma de las chicas, y aceleró el paso perdiendose por el pasillo.

Volverá – M hizo una mueca de autosuficiencia. Leto asintió. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la clase de Runas Antiguas. Allí estaba Nat esperándolas.

¿Dónde estábais? – les preguntó alegremente

Molestando a Black – le dijo Leto sin darle importancia

Luego decís de ellos – comenzó Nat en tono de reprimenda – Pero luego miraos vosotras.

Es diferente, y los sabes – justificó M. Nat no dijo nada, sólo suspiró y entró en la clase.

Cuando la clase acabó, se dirigieron al Gran Comedor para el almuerzo, y se cruzaron con los Merodeadores, que tenían pinta de no haber dormido en 3 días...menos Remus, que lucía una sonrisa espléndida.

¿Por qué esas caras? – preguntó alegre (como siempre) Nat

¡Las clases son agotadoras! – repuso Peter

¿Sólo llevamos un día y ya estáis así? – preguntó Leto – Entonces no quiero veros en Navidad – Nat y M rieron silenciosas ante la mirada asesina de los chicos, menos Remus, que seguía sonriendo ampliamente.

¿Y tú por qué estás tan contento? – le preguntó Leto

Esque el señor Lupin ha tenido un encuentro con una de las Divinas – contestó Sirius con desdén haciendo que la cara de Remus cambiara.

¡Eso no es cierto! – repuso Remus molesto

¿Ah sí? – preguntó cotilla Nat – Con cual¿Con Aileen o con Aine?

¡Con ninguna de las dos! – volvió a quejarse Remus

Mmm... No lo recuerdo – Sirius pensaba...

Creo que fue con Aileen – dijo Peter

¿Aileen cual es?

¡Queréis dejarlo ya! – continuaba quejandose Remus, pero nadie le hacia caso.

¿La rubia?

¿Pero no son las dos rubias?

Una tiene los ojos verdes¿no?

No, los tiene aguamarina...muy raros...son muy raras¿no creeis?

No sé...a mi me parecen normales, calladas pero normales.

¿Y es verdad eso que dicen? Lo de que son proféticas...

Y así continuaron discutiendo toda la comida. Hasta que algo, que casi habían olvidado, les sacó de la tan "interesante" conversación, por suerte para Remus, que estaba harto de la conversación y había optado por comer y callar.

Ya veo como me echáis de menos – Esa voz. Ese tono sarcástico. Era inconfundible, Lily había vuelto. Nat casi llora de la emoción.

�¡LILY! – saltó de su asiento y se tiró a sus brazos

Ya ya! – dijo Lily sobresaltada – ¡Yo también me alegro de verte! – Todos se habían levantado para saludar a Lily, y tras un cuarto de hora de incesantes preguntas (Cómo, dónde, con quién, por qué) la dejaron respirar y sentarse junto a ellos, que hicieron corro para escuchar lo que dijera. James empujó "disimuladamente" a Peter para quedarse frente a Lily.

Ah – dijo ella sin ganas - ¿Aún sigues aquí¿no te han echado ya?

Tan agradable como siempre – le contestó James – Hola a ti también, y sí, yo también me alegro de verte

Yo no he dicho que lo haga – le contestó Lily sin mirarle y cogiendo un trozo de pastel. James no le dijo nada más – Y¿qué tal la mañana?

Nat empezó a contarle entusiasmada las clases de la mañana, y las optativas que se había cogido. Mantuvo una interesante discusión con M sobre la utilidad de las clases de Adivinación, pues M pensaba que era absurda y Nat la defendía con uñas y dientes, y acabó preguntandole que si no le gustaba por qué se la había cogido y M simplemente le respondió "porque es una chorrada de asignatura en la que, para aprobar, simplemente tienes que mirar una bola e inventarte dos tonterías" Unos asentían y otros discrepaban pero así, llegó la hora en la que las clases de la tarde comenzaban.

Bueno¿vienes? – le preguntó Leto a Lily mientras se levantaban – Ahora toca Aritmancia

No, tengo que hablar con McGonagall – empezó a explicar Lily – Ya sabes, para decirle que he vuelto y eso

De acuerdo, pues nos vemos después – Se despidieron de ella y cada uno tomó dirección a su clase. Cuando iban a salir por la puerta, James echó un último vistazo y vio que Lily hablaba alegremente con Snape. Chascó la lengua y, en contra de sus instintos, siguió caminando hacia su clase. A última hora, y para mejorar el día de algunos, les tocaba Historia de la Magia, clase en la cual el profesor Binns les repasaba el curso anterior muy rapidamente (o al menos intentaba que fuera rápido).

¿Y alguien sabría decirme en qué año sucedió la revuelta más importante de las que hicieron los duendes? – Binns miraba a toda la clase entusiasmado, buscando una respuesta. Sirius se habia puesto a soplar a su pluma distraídamente, M dibujaba garabatos en la mesa (no iba a prestar atención en una clase en la cual ya sabía lo que explicaban), Peter y James se pasaban notas y reían por lo bajo, Leto miraba hacia delante, perdiendo la mirada en la pizarra que tenía delante y Remus buscaba algo apresuradamente entre su libro.

No irás a contestar¿verdad? – el ruido de las páginas pasar violentamente había espabilado a Sirius

No...no puede ser... – Remus estaba pálido y no paraba de zarandear y mover el libro. Pero al parecer, no encontró lo que buscaba.

...Hoffman...¿sabría usted decirme en qué año ocurrió la revuelta de la que antes estuve hablando? – el profesor Binns continuaba entusiasmado mirando a Hoffman, una chica de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros que movía los dedos nerviosamente.

Puede ser por 172... – empezó, claramente cohibida y con muchas dudas

¡NO! – Remus, en su frenética búsqueda, se había olvidado de que estaba en clase, y de golpe, se había levantado de la silla haciendo un ruido sordo al arrastrarla. Toda la clase le miraban curioson y el profesor Binns casi molesto. Remus se dio cuenta de esto –No...me encuentro bien, profesor

El profesor Binns miró inquisitivamente a Remus, que seguía pálido, pero con una extraña mueca en la boca, al parecer, una sonrisa nerviosa.

Está bien Lupin, corre a la enfermería – Al oir esto Sirius levantó la cabeza entusiasmado – No Black, no irás con él – Sirius volvió a bajar la cabeza, concentrandose de nuevo en la pluma. El profesor Binns buscó a alguien con la cabeza, tanto James como Peter estaban con la cabeza en alza y con espléndidas sonrisas en sus caras, incluso Leto (todo por salir) – Mm...qué interes y preocupación suscita el señor Lupin entre sus compañeros ...mmm...interesante – El profesor Binns volvió a hojear a la clase. – Señorita Judd, acompañele usted – Todo el mundo se quedó mirando al profesor Binns, como preguntandose a quien había nombrado. Pero la verdad, es que casi nadie conocía el nombre completo de M, desde que entró en 1º siempre se presentaba como M, y muy poca gente (por no decir Nat, Leto, Lily y Bel) conoce su nombre completo. Sólo cuando esta se levanto arrastrando los pies y diciendole a Leto que la vería luego, todo el mundo salió de su curiosidad. Remus le dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa a M y esta pasó por su lado, como si nada. Remus salió tras ella mientras oía al profesor Binns intentar continuar con la clase.

Muy bien...continuemos...La revolución de la que hablaba ocurrió en 172...- oyó decir al profesor antes de perderse por el pasillo junto a M.

¿Y bien? – le preguntó M

¿Y bien qué? – Remus intentó parecer convincente

Bueno, ya que me has sacado de esa "interesante" clase, dime al menos qué buscabas – le dijo M escuetamente

Erm...nada...un papel – Remus se giró mirar por una ventana

Ya...un papel – a M se le ocurrió algo –No tendrá nada que ver con Aine¿no?

No es con Aine – comenzó Remus cansado – Es con Aileen y no... – Remus miró a M que lo miraba pícaramente – Digo...¿hace buen tiempo eh?

Así que, tu cara de bobalicón de esta mañana tenía fundamento verdadero – M tenía cara de felicidad, aunque esta vez no era falsa

¡Agh! No hables así – le chilló Remus - Pareces una pedante repelente

¿Y qué si lo soy? – comenzó M sin mirarle – Al parecer aquí aunque tengas seso no te sirve de nada...

No quería decir eso. Y mírame al menos cuando hables conmigo – Remus se puso delante de ella – Me pone nervioso que la gente evite mi mirada cuando me habla...puede parecer...

...¿que miente? – terminó M – No creo que estemos confesandonos lo mucho que nos queremos para que dudes de lo que te digo. Además, no fui yo, sino vosotros, los "grandes" Merodeadores los que impusisteis la ley esa de "cuanto menos seso, mejor" – M hablaba muy deprisa y continuaba sin mirar a Remus – Además¿qué hago dándote explicaciones? – M apartó a Remus con el brazo – Me voy a la biblioteca – comenzó a andar y mientras se alejaba le gritó a Remus – A partir de ahora, seremos como agua y aceite. No lo olvides

Remus se quedó solo en el pasillo con las manos en los bolsillos y de espaldas a M. Oía el tintineo de sus zapatos en el suelo mientras bajaba las escaleras para ir a la biblioteca, no podía entender que efecto le causaba, pero ella en especial le ponía nervioso. Siempre tan callada, tan pausada. Parecía saber cosas que los demás no sabían y eso le inquietaba (a ver si la profética va a ser ella y no las Divinas). Echó un suspiro y echó a andar en dirección contraria a M, hundido en sus pensamientos, hasta acordó de que había perdido el papel de Aileen, pero no le importó. Seguía absorto en sus pensamientos, en la conversación con M:

_-¿Cuánto menos seso, mejor?. Pero¿de qué habla?. _

Remus continuo bajando hasta que sin darse cuenta, llegó a la sala común. Al entrar, vio la típica imagen de la sala comun tras un largo día de clases; gente apurando tarea, partidas de snatch explosivo, gente conversando. Remus suspiró melancolico

Qué bonita es la monotonía...

_Y que bonitas son las conclusiones de Moony! Lol, muy aburrido ¿quizás?. Lo que más me gusta es la parte final, la conversación de M y Remus. En fin, hice lo que pude. Espero que os haya gustado. Los reviews son bienvenidos, por supuesto_


End file.
